Powerful Wants
by SexyFics
Summary: Power Girl had an eye on Batman for a long time. Her feelings consist more of lust than any other . She tries to get him intimate with her. Will she succeed in her luscious plans ? (WARNING : Extreme M , Strong Acts )
1. Batman

**THE BATCAVE**

 ** _Bruce Wayne/Batman_**

" Going to the Watchtower sir ?"came a voice with an English accent . Bruce looked back to see Alfred. "Right after I go through these files , Alfred " he said sitting on his chair in front of the huge monitor of a supercomputer that he called 'The Batcomputer'. He had his cowl behind him and was analyzing a case he had recently started to investigate. " Well in that case sir , would you be kind enough to give this to Mr.J'onzz . He seemed to like it too much the last time he visited us " said Alfred placing a box of oreo cookies on the table beside the batcomputer and went upstairs .Bruce gave a slight smile shaking his head . Alfred had met Jonn a while ago and seemed to like him because of his courteous and polite behaviour . Bruce then closed the files , put his cowl & scowl , which was the Batman's trademark and took the Box of Cookies in his hand. " Jonn , bring me in " he said contacting the Watchtower .In a flash he was teleported to the Watchtower.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

Once in, he saw Jonn , with his green skin and blue uniform with red highlights and a cape monitoring various parts of the world through their satellite links. Batman then went beside him and placed the box of Cookies next to him ."Courtesy of Alfred" he said as Jonn became delighted after seeing it. "So , what's going on ?" asked Bruce . " There is a Security Meeting at the UN that Superman and the others have gone to. John & Barry asked that you go along, but Superman said that you'd probably won't accept the invite .And then left with the others " . "Well that's what I would've done " said Bruce as Jonn smiled. "There's also been a riot at a prison in Mexico that our 3rd level members are bringing under control " said Jonn. Just then Power Girl teleported in and greeted John with a 'Hi' & smiled at them. Jonn smiled back , but Bruce just glared at her and turned his attention back to the computer as Karen walked to the lower decks. A Few moments later there was an alert from Gotham . News Reports were coming in stating that a Gang called 'The Electrizers' were terrorizing Gotham's Financial District and were calling out to Batman by making a symbol out of blood. Bruce remembered that he had thrown them in Prison a few weeks earlier after foiling their heist , there were 4 members , 3 males and a female and they only had weapons that used electricity. "This was about revenge on me"he thought ."Jonn , teleport me ,NOW !" Batman said , rage in his tone. " It may be an ambush, I'd advise you to take backup "Jonn said . "I have to do it myself !" Bruce said. He was then teleported by Jonn , hesitantly.

 **GOTHAM : FINANCIAL DISTRICT**

Batman arrived on a rooftop across the one that had the blood bat symbol. He then grappled there and began searching for clues. He narrowly dodged a whip that was conducting electricity and turned back to see the electrizers standing . They had some sort of suit that had cables around it. Three of them had electric batons on each hand and the female had electric whips. " We've been waiting to do this Batman" said a guy .Batman waited for them to charge at him . As expected two of them charged at him and he dodged their batons and punched one's face and kicked the other's spine hard that he fell down. He then was moving in on the other two when he saw their suits get electrified ."Let'see how you touch us now " the girl said. "He turned back to see that the other two had recovered and also had electrified suits. Batman was surrounded by the gang . He tried to grapple up to a billboard to escape but his grapple gun was knocked off by a whip . He then dodged the two behind him and jumped into an adjacent abandoned office building . The gang followed suit . Batman then turned off the lights and lie hiding in wait. He then contacted Jonn . "Jonn , send me backup " . "I'll see what I can do "replied Jonn . Just then Jonn heard a scream from his comm . The Electrizers had got hold of Batman and started beating him , electrocuting him , enjoying it doing so. Jonn immediately contacted Power Girl as she was the only one checked in , to get up to the teleportation bay. "Batman's in trouble. You need to get out there "said Jonn. She was at first shocked , then immediately complied " Get me down there ". And in a flash she was gone from the Watchtower.


	2. Power Girl & The Lure

**KAREN'S CONDO ( 3 HOURS AGO)**

 ** _Karen Starr/ Power Girl_**

It was just another normal , tiresome day in the life of Karen Starr as she woke up from her sleep . She took a glance at the clock and quickly came to her senses. "Shit , I'd better get going soon. Been clocking in late almost the entire week "she thought . Karen quickly removed her clothes and threw them in a bin. She turned on the TV in her room while unhooking her bra . She let out a sigh of relief as she set her big globes free .She then removed her panties and threw those in the bin too. She got inside and started to shower . Just then the evening news had begun . NEWS FLASH : The Justice League's UN meeting seems to have gone well and an official statement is said to be revealed tomorrow , says sources. "Hah , extra funding " Karen thought . In other news , Queen Industries have ceased their contracts with Stagg Industries after their CEO Mr. Simon Stagg was arrested for illegal experimentation on humans . " That bastard deserves it after last week's fiasco "she thought . After a while she got out of the shower and began to dry herself up while also changing the channel . She stopped on another channel which had a show named 'Uncovering Heroes ' . She put down her remote and began to dry herself ." Today's Hero of Interest is said to be a Vigilante more than a Hero . Yes , I'm talking about Gotham's own Protector Batman " announced a host . Upon hearing the name, Karen immediately zoned out and her thoughts ran wild . She thought about how she had lusted for him the first time she saw him , with his physique and his aggressive attitude . The thing that had surprised her was that he was a mere human . "Unnggh" she moaned as she accidentally touched her clitoris . " Not now Karen " she thought to herself resisting the urge to pleasure herself while thinking of him. Karen then got into her outfit , which was white in colour with a cape held by a golden medallion and a chain. The most highlighting part of her outfit was that it had a big gap revealing her big cleavage. She then switched off the lights and then communicated the Watchtower . She was gone from her condo in an instant following a short burst of light.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

ZAP ! Came a sound and then Power Girl found herself standing in the teleportation of the watchtower . She noticed Jonn monitoring threats with ... her breath fell immediately as she saw Batman . Karen quickly noticed every inch of his body , his rock hard abs , the big muscles , the firm legs , and the big crotch and also the way his suit clung into every square inch of it. "Oh , dear god " she murmured as she felt her nipples get erected underneath her costume . "Hi" she said , forcing herself . Jonn turned back and greeted her with a friendly smile , while Batman gave her a stare that didn't even last a few seconds. She then started walking towards her dorm in the lower deck of the watchtower . "Privileges of being a Level 2 member " she said as she entered it . " Would it kill him to smile a little ? " She exclaimed to herself. " If only I didn't want you ... I would just break each and every bone in your body until you smiled " she said while picking up a magazine . After a boring read , she almost would've fell asleep if not for her communicator going off. " Power Girl , your assistance is required , come to the teleportation bay " said Jonn . She immediately rushed to the bay . "Batman's in trouble. You need to get out there" said Jonn . "This can't be happening " she thought , terror in her face as she heard him scream as his communicator was on. Then gathering her senses , "Get me down there " she said . And then she was gone.

 **GOTHAM (NOW)**

BOOM ! The sound of walls bursting could be heard as Power Girl burst into the building in which Batman was being held and tortured . Shock and Rage filled as she saw the female Electrizer using her electric whip on Batman while he was on the ground , unconscious and she was grinning while doing so. The other 3 gang members began charging at her . It took Karen no time to break their batons . She then threw them through a wall and started walking towards the female electrizer . The Girl upon seeing what Karen did to her team , dropped her whip and began reeling back in fear . Karen then went close to her , staring straight in her eye said "No more whips for you " and took her right hand's fingers into her own and crushed every bone in it. She then threw her into the pile of the other thugs and tied them together with a metal wire , just as she heard sirens outside . She immediately took them down towards the police officers and tossed the Electrizers on the road like trash and went back to attend to Batman . Her Stern look had gone off once she went near him. Karen saw parts of his suit burnt off as he lay there unconscious. A sudden thought struck her . She immediately kissed him full on the lips while one of her hands made its way from his chest slowly to his abs and his crotch . "What the hell am I doing ? " she thought reeling back . " Bring us in " she said contacting the Watchtower , feeling mortified at what she had just done.

 **THE WATCHTOWER MEDICAL CENTRE ( 18 HOURS LATER )**

Bruce slowly woke up . He saw Clark , Diana & Barry a few steps away from him discussing something . Barry was the first to notice Bruce try to get up. " Oh , Hey Bruce " he said . They then came towards him. "How many hours have I been out ?" Bruce asked ." Almost 18. I heard what happened yesterday from Jonn. You should probably step out of your own shadow and stop being arrogant , you know ?" said Clark . " Oh , Shut up . I hear the same words from either you or someone else. Alfred needs to know I'm here , he'll be worried " Bruce replied . "That's been taken care of , Jonn contacted him once we put you into recovery .We're only looking out for you Bruce , don't make it hard on yourself " said Diana , smiling and walking away and . "And Don't worry , you have been healed almost completely , thanks to Star Lab's new recovery chamber. It can only be used for humans, has nasty effects on us " said Barry pointing to himself and Clark . " Catch you later " he said and sped off . " So how'd the meeting go ?" Bruce asked . "Well they've agreed to for to fund us , one less to thing for you to worry about . It was decided that we operate on ours terms provided we keep collateral damage down and not interfere in other countries' affairs unless authorised" said Clark. "They'll reconsider it soon enough " Bruce replied while getting up . "There's your suit "Clark said pointing to a Bat suit that Bruce had kept at the Watchtower in case of emergencies. He started to suit up starting from the bottom . "By the way , Jonn said Karen fled immediately after bringing you in " Clark said . " Power Girl ?" Bruce asked strapping on his gauntlets . " Yeah . You should maybe go talk to her ,Thank her . It would be nice if you do so " Clark said . "I don't do nice" came a reply from Bruce as he put on his cowl and went to full on Batman mode. " Whatever " said Clark as he began to walk out.

As Batman made his way towards the upper decks , he saw Power Girl sitting with a glum expression in a corner table in the cafeteria , which was loaded with other league members. He went towards her and Karen looked surprised to see him. "Thank you" he said blandly and started to walk away . "Batman" Karen called out. He ignored her and kept moving. She immediately got up and caught up with him in an empty corridor . " Why did you do that ? " he asked . Karen was confused at first but then realized what he meant . "But..how..di" she was cut off as Batman started to speak . " Neurohealing agent , renders you paralysed , while keeping your vitals at bay . Only the mind and sensory functions work" he said. She had a surprised & mortified look on her face. " Okay , okay , I admit I was feeling a bit ... forget it , I need your help to recover some encrypted files back at my home " she said . With a stern look on his face "You still haven't answered to my question" he said . "I was feeling a bit off , can we please go to my house now so that you can help me with the drive ?!" Karen exclaimed. "Fine , I'll see what I can do" replied Batman as they proceeded towards the teleportation bay . Once on the platform , the teleportation bay handler teleported them to Power Girl's house on Batman's order. Power Girl had a smirk that Batman didn't notice. " Finally" she thought as they got teleported.

 _ **NOTE**_ _ **:**_ **Thanks for reading till here.** _The Moment you've all been waiting for will be in effect right from the start of the next chapter and possibly cover an entire chapter . So stay tuned as the heat wave comes in soon... Meanwhile , give me a follow if you wish to get updated on future stories from me and also leave a suggestion of pairings you may want to see.I specialize in Marvel/DC but will try and tackle other characters if I can ._


	3. Desire becomes Surrender

Note _: Sorry for the delay, my device had an issue and I also was planning on shifting to Archive of our own since my fics contain extreme sexual themes and acts and I'm afraid someone might report it. All my Fics WILL contain Sexual themes some might even have less story and almost complete focus on it. P.S. If you are interested and enjoy reading fics like these , please go ahead and follow (not just me , any author , any fic) and support. If you are offended , please ignore it and let the others enjoy it. You can also suggest improvements , pairings or a scene you want. I'll consider it and try to imply it in a future fic . I welcome criticism as it helps me to improve . Thank You for your time , INDULGE..._

 **KAREN'S CONDO**

"Um , we're here" Karen said as the teleporter's flash vanished. Batman immediately noticed how big Karen's condo was . Situated on the edge of New York's skyline , it was big enough with 3 rooms and was decorated in a modern art deco way with mild lights illuminating every inch of it .

He then turned towards Power girl , "Give me the drive . I'll decrypt it and then I'm gone , I have more important things to attend to" said Batman in an impatient stern demeanor.

"Do you really think I brought you here to work on something ?" Karen said in a husky tone while removing her cape & gloves.

"Excuse me ?" Batman replied .

"Not on something , but on me B..a..t...m..a..n " she said in a seductive way while moving towards him .

Bruce sensed her change of tone and linked together what happened earlier and what was happening .

He quickly tried to contact the watchtower , but his communicator was gone in a flash . He looked at Power Girl holding it between her fingers and crush it .

"I've been craving Batman , craving ...for you " she spoke while circling around him while brushing him with her fingers ." If only I had kryptonite now" Bruce thought

. "Yes , Bruce I kissed you back there , but I only withdrew from executing my desires as you needed to feel me while I had you "Power girl said while turning her back on him and walking in a slow , sensual manner in her scantily clad outfit .

Bruce immediately used all his smoke pellets much to the surprise of Karen. He hoped he got lucky as he made a run for the balcony as the pellets burst and her entire condo was covered in smoke .

The smoke slowly started to fade off as Karen's house's interior slowly began to come in view. As the smoke went off completely , it revealed Power Girl ... holding Batman by his throat , a feet off the ground .

" I won't miss this opportunity Bruce" she said , a sly grin on her face as Batman tried to get free of her hold. Then she brought him in closer and pushed her soft , plush pink lips on his and began to kiss him .

Batman tried to pull back but couldn't as she was 10 times as strong as him.

His grip on her arms began to loosen up as she pulled back from her kiss . The last thing he saw was Karen grinning before he passed out.

Batman woke up as he felt a spray of water on his lower half of his face .He woke up to find himself tied to a huge bed with a satin sheet and both his arms were tied above his head to the head board. The only parts of the outfit he wore were his cowl and his pants . Every other accessory including his boots , gauntlets and belt were removed .

Batman tried to break free from his bonds , but instead got a reply from across the room where he saw Karen in a Silver robe , "Don't try to , you'll only break your wrists and by the way Welcome to my bed...pleasure room , just for tonight " Karen spoke as she came towards the bed and kept something in the nearby table.

The object was in a small cube with a dim pinkish light emanating from it . "Don't think you can make me surrender . I won't" said a shirtless Batman as Karen pulled in the curtains after which the room was illuminated with minimal light. " You don't have to " Karen said as she slowly removed her robe revealing her godly body with a navy blue bra that imprisoned her unreal boobs and matching colored panties .

She slowly crawled on the bed and began to caress his crotch through his suit . Batman let out a slight groan as an instinct. She then slowly moved both her hands up his torso and planted a kiss on his chest. She then got near his face . "I left the cowl as it gave you flair " Karen said .

"You see that light thing , that is a kryptonian aphrodisiac that gives us high sex drive and softens our sexual parts while retaining a certain amount of our powers , which means I am still stronger than you but soft enough for you to plough me" she said with a smile as she started to kiss him working her tongue as his tried to work against it. As each second passed by her kiss grew deeper while Batman felt himself losing hope of escaping his current predicament.

Power Girl grabbed the back of his head as she buried his face inside her tits. "Go ahead , kiss them" she said .

"I...w..o..n.t" Batman replied trying to speak as her huge breasts were covering him.

"Do it or I'll make sure you won't be able to be Batman anymore" she said fiercely . He began kissing her nipples and licking it as she moaned a little .Karen spotted a throb form in his pants . "That's enough" she said sensually ,the fierce tone gone .

She flew to the bottom half of the bed and said "Ooh , someone's wanting to pop out" as she slowly removed his pants . Cold breeze began to hit Batman as his package sprang up . He looked at her as she took hold of his manhood in her right hand.

"Please Karen , don't d..." he tried to speak but was cut off as Karen licked the head of his d and all he could do was groan. With a smug smile on her face , Power Girl took his entire package into her mouth and began to work it out.

"Don't do it" Batman said , his voice feeble as Karen began to bob her head up and down with his manhood in her mouth ."mmmm" she said while doing it . Batman started to groan a little louder as she started to roll her tongue around it .

"UNNNGGH.."he let out a loud noise as he climaxed in her mouth after a few mins. She wrapped her lips tightly around his manhood as his hot seed filled her mouth . She then pulled it out of her mouth and licked off some of it that was trickling down her lips ."Fuck. That tasted better than I expected , she said smacking her lips . " Do you want more?"she said , giggling.

"It's me that wants you more , but don't worry I won't take you in without your consent "she whispered . Karen then positioned herself on top of his tight abs and began to unhook her bra . She took it off and threw it aside while staring at Batman who seemed to get very uncomfortable."How did I get into this" Batman thought.

Cold air hit her already erect nipples as Karen began to play with Batman's nipples . "Work them" she said as she brought her luscious breasts close to Batman's mouth . He was hesitant at first but was forced when Karen said "Now, Batman" in a stern voice. Helpless , he began sucking on her right nipple , kissing it and thenstarted to chew on it , then he moved on to left and bit her nipple and then started to suck on it while nibbling it with his tongue.

Unknown to himself he was overcome by the high and started to enjoy this time , Karen's panties started to become wet as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip .

She then noticed his mouth getting more aggressive on her breasts. She lifted herself up so that her nipples were millimetres away from his mouth , which he tried hard to move it up to get a taste of her ."What Bruceboy ? Feeling a little ecstatic ?"she asked as he was still trying to reach out to her breasts. " Now , do you surrender to me and fulfil my deepest desires ?"she asked . "Fine , I'll do it"he said while starting to suck her breasts again.

Karen immediately broke his bonds with her fist, freeing his hands while having a sinister smile knowing she had won by making him crave for her.

His hands wasted no time as he quickly cupped her breasts , squeezing it and pulling her nipples and brought it closer to his mouth . His manhood became as hard as steel and straight as a pole while he began to gorge on her breasts. "Annhh"she let out a moan as he suckled her ."Remove it"she said , referring to her panties .

He ripped it off and began to rub on her clit while she came in for a deep kiss."unngh"she moaned with her eyes closed as he had inserted his index and middle finger inside her and started to court her insides. Her bodily fluids seeped on his fingers which he tasted ." Tastes divine , huh ?"she asked while still in a high.

Karen then turned over and shoved her meaty ass to his face . Batman saw her dripping clit. "Go ahead repay your debt "Karen moaned as she was kissing her ass cheeks. He immediately held her by her ass and started to lick on her swollen lips . Karen immediately felt a chill down her spine as she started to moan .

"Oh , yes , yes ..."She moaned as he began to eat her out . He gave her a few deep licks to which she moaned uncontrollably . Batman had forgotten everything around him and was only focused on the sexy super powered female on him who wanted him to satisfy her. He then turned her around and was on top of her. "Fuck me like you mean I...Aaaanngh" Karen let out a moan as she was penetrated with his big and thick rod .

"Yeeeaah" Karen moaned as he throttled in and out of her overly dripping clit . "More... more..." she pleaded . She turned him over on his back and she held him and began to kiss him , while she lifted her pelvic region up into the air as much as she could . She then forcefully dropped it on his manhood . Karen got penetrated deeper than ever as she let out a scream than a moan . She continued to do the same , screaming while doing so while Batman sucked on her chin , neck and slowly worked down to her breasts .

Karen had so much fluid coming out of her , but she sensed Batman getting a little stressed out as he stopped tasting her breasts and began to grunt crazily. She then began to thrust him into her. Batman held her by her hips as he sensed his climax coming . Power girl felt a hot gush inside her as he came in her . "Wasn't that satisfying bats ?"she said with a victorious and smug look as Batman collapsed .

"Let me clean you up" she said as she licked up all the remains on his dick while mildly stroking it. After that she licked her fingers and wiped her mouth and went to cuddle near him. Batman was merely awake as he got exhausted after being used as a pounding device by Power girl who truly lived upto her name. Karen held his chin and turned him towards her . She gave him a deep passionate kiss and pulled back and slowly fell asleep.

The Morning sun greeted Karen as she woke up with a yawn . She saw that Batman was gone. "Why am I not surprised ?"she said as she began to start her day.

 **THE WATCHTOWER (THAT NIGHT)**

Karen checked in to the watchtower and made her way towards her dorm. She was surprisingly confronted by Batman halfway through. "I need to talk to you , My bunker now "he said sternly . Karen was surprised that he was still talking the way he was to her. They began to make their way towards his bunker ."If you dare reveal what happened last night to anyone , I'm coming for you" Batman said in a lower tone. "Oh , you will" Karen replied .

After the door shut close and locked behind them , Batman pushed Karen against a wall and began kissing her wildly . After a few seconds , he reeled back and asked her "What did you do to me ? I've been feeling to want you since morning" he asked with a shaky voice.

Power girl smirked and put her arms around his neck. "Remember that aphrodisiac that I had ? It makes us kryptonians sexually active while retaining a certain extent of our powers" she said.

Batman squinted his eyes . "...but it makes a human get attracted to another person of the opposite sex who is in close proximity to them... for 50 kryptonian cycles , which equals to a year in earth" she finished. The shock on his face was only matched to the lust on hers.

"Don't worry Bruce , we have plenty more adventures to come to ...literally "she said as she pulled him into a kiss once again.

 **THE END OF THE STORY , THE START OF KAREN'S FANTASIES**


End file.
